


Under The Tree

by GolfLeg



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, because why not, blushing Mink, takes place after the end of Mink´s good route in re connect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfLeg/pseuds/GolfLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink realizes that his personality has changed since he started living with Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever, i just wanted minao fluff.  
> I´m sorry if they are out of character, i tried my best. Also if you see any grammar mistake let me know!

Mink went outside their cabin, the sunlight hitting his eyes and making him squint until he reached the shadow of a tree. Lulakan followed him and sat on one of the branches of it.

As his bird groomed the feathers of his wing, Mink sat on the ground, positioned himself against the tree and brought his feet close to him so he could take his shoes and socks off, and left them by his side.

After that he just felt the grass under his foot, ripping off some with his toes, he loved that sensation.

He faintly heard the sound of the shower, it was Aoba. They had had lunch together and after doing the dishes together Aoba had taken some of the foam from the sponge with his finger and playfully poked Mink´s cheek, and like a five year old, Mink squeezed the sponge all over his boyfriend in revenge with a serious expression, but laughing internally.

Aoba just stared at him as he didn´t believe what had just happened, and was about to say something but instead he closed his mouth shut, causing Mink to raise an eyebrow, inquiring him to go on, but Aoba turned around, slaping Mink´s face with his hair as he did so, and went to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

After that Mink cleaned his face in the sink of the kitchen and went outside, maybe he had made Aoba really angry this time, because he usually complaints a lot or at leasts says something when he teases him.

He closed his eyes and stretched his legs and arms, causing some bones to crack, maybe he should apologise for taking his revenge that far, not even himself knew what had made him do that in the first place.

He liked it when his boyfriend teased him, but he also had this competitive side that apparently didn´t know how to read the situation. Aoba was just playing and he had to ruin the moment.

Mink crossed his arms over his chest, breathing deeply through his nose.

“Oi.”

Mink raised his head to look at Lulakan, who had stopped grooming his feathers, “you are thinking too much, it´s no good for you.”

He grunted in response and closed his eyes once again, maybe he was thinking too much about it. Aoba was probably overreacting… or maybe he was just a douche.  
Soon after that the sound of the water running came to a stop, should he go inside or should he stay outside? Or perhaps-

“You are thinking too much again.”

Mink let out a long sigh and opened his eyes, this was so uncharacteristic of him, only recently he had begun to question his decisions that involved Aoba somehow, that guy had really got under his skin and he was having difficulties to behaviour around him.

To have second thoughts over small things really threw him off, and yet here he was debating on whether he should stand up or not.

Thankfully the answer was brought by Ren coming out of the cabin and stopping next to him, curling into a ball by his side.

Aoba appeared just moments after by the front door with a towel covering his shoulders, drying his hair slowly, looking for a spot to sit on the ground as well.

He walked towards Mink and sat infront of him with his back facing him. Mink opened his legs apart a little so that Aoba could come closer and rest his back on his chest.

He hugged him from behind and kissed the top of his head, his hair was still a little wet.

Aoba relaxed at that and fully leaned onto him, placing one hand on top of his.

“You will have to braid my hair again” he mumbled with a tone that resembled a kid asking for help when cleary they didn´t want it.

In spite of that, Aoba carefully gave the feather ornaments that he was holding in his other hand to Mink, who took them and placed them over his thigh.

“Very well, but i´ll dry your hair first”, he said while taking the towel off of Aoba´s shoulders, and gently starting to caress his long locks, knowing that the blue haired boy still had some sensation on them.

Aoba crossed his arms over his chest, humming with a tint of annoyance, “and whose fault do you think that is?”  
Mink breath a puff of air out.

“I want to apologise, i don´t know what overcome me to do that, it was out of line and i´m sorry that it upset you” he said sincerely, never stopping the soothing strokes applied to Aoba´s hair.

The boy remained silent briefly, and then he shuffled readjusting on the grass.

“It´s not that i am upset because of it” he said softly, any annoyance forgotten, “it was because you caught me off guard, i didn´t think you would play along and…” he cut himself, cleary unsure if he should say the next part.

“And…” Mink said, encouraging him to go on as he started to part his hair and braiding it with ease with his skillful hands.

“… and it bothered me, because it remind me that i don´t know you that well yet”.

The little smile in Mink´s face was inevitable, “You are thinking too much…” he begun but was interrupted by Lulakan´s laugh above them, but he flew to another tree before he could be scolded.

He cleared his throat, “it´s not that you don´t know me, i surprised myself too”.

Aoba chuckled, “yeah, you are not exactly the loose kind of person”.

Mink felt slightly offended at that, but decided to take measures, “oh”, he finished with the braid at hand, putting the ornament in it´s place, “that´s how you feel?” he asked with his low voice near Aoba´s ear, placing a kiss behind it.

Aoba sat straighter, visibly tense, but couldn´t turned his head to see Mink as the other had his hands working on another braid, finishing it effortlessly.

“M-Mink!” he stutter, embarrassed as everytime Mink touch him lovingly.

“I thought i should be more…” he reached forward, kissing the union between Aoba´s neck and shoulders, “… loose”.

“T-that´s not how i meant it!” he chided.

“I know”, he laid his chin over Aoba´s shoulder, giving him the chance to see his red cheeks.

He hugged him once again around his waist, to which Aoba relaxed, but his face remained flustered.

Then Aoba placed both hands over Mink´s, caressing them with his thumbs, and leaning against Mink´s chest again, making Mink rest against the tree.

It was so peaceful, that he felt how his eyelids grew heavy, so he closed his eyes and enjoyed the pampering.

After a while, Mink spoke again, more to himself than to Aoba, “it´s because of you, you are making me soft”.

He received a hummed as response, and then Aoba shifted so that his side was pressing against Mink. As he felt that his hair was being touch, Mink opened his eyes, only to find that Aoba had grabbed one long strand and had put it between his upper lip and nose, pouting in an attempt of making it stay in place.

He was looking at him intensively, with his light brown eyes, fighting not to laugh.

He wasn´t one to blush just like that, but Aoba´s face was too much for him right now, feeling his face getting warmer. He took advantage of the situation and kissed him on the lips, seeing as they were right there for him.

Aoba hugged him as well, and had to break the kiss in order to laugh contently, and once he could breath properly he said “i´m making a good job”.

Mink hugged him with more force than before, lifting him up and placing him on top of his legs, still facing his side, making the rest of the ornaments fall to the ground.  
“Now you are just thinking too highly of yourself”.

With his smile still plastered on his face, Aoba nestled his head in the junction of Mink´s broad shoulders and neck, nuzzling him lazily.

They lingered in silence, cuddling under the tree, savoring each other presence.


End file.
